


Cubs

by Fabwords



Series: Weres In Love [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian loves to hang out with his son, especially when in cat form.  Justin loves to watch Brian. Lindsay and Melanie are over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubs

It was kind of lovely seeing Bri like this, the big cat crouching in the middle of the loft, his tail twitching in concentration as he carefully drops a large coloured block out of his mouth and on to the top of a non-too-stable red, blue and yellow tower. The big cat’s ears fold back against the onslaught of eighteen month old boy squeal as chubby hands gleefully destroy the tower, giggling at the plastic bricks now laying in an haphazard pile. The cat watches the boy with a look of fondness one doesn’t normally associate with big cats, nor with human Brian either for that matter. It makes Justin’s chest hurt a little seeing the love between father and son, a bitter sweet reminder of all what he has lost and what he is now found.

Justin wasn’t always this relaxed about seeing Brian’s inner beast this close to Gus. In fact the first time he saw the two he thought the boy was in extreme danger and very nearly came to grief himself.

_Then_

Letting himself into the loft, Justin called out to let Brian know he was here, it was not uncommon for the teen to find his lover entertaining another man when Justin was not around. “I know you said not to come over tonight, but I just have to pick up my charcoal drawing for class tomorr..” Brian had transformed again, this in itself was not really shocking to him now, although this was only the second time Justin came face to face with Brian’s alter ego, Bri the panther. 

What was shocking was seeing what the big cat had in his paws. “Bri! That’s a baby! Bad kitty. Drop!” Justin ordered, rushing over to scoop the small child away from the cat. “Oh my god, this is Gus! How did you get Gus here? Justin was holding the baby in his arms frantically looking for any blood or damages the big teeth and claws may have inflicted.

“Well how do you think he got here?” A woman’s voice called from the kitchen. “I brought him over to visit his father, now what is going on here.” She stood at the doorway, looking between Bri, Justin and Gus.

“Oh I can explain.” Justin rushed. Lindsay raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “You see, Brian had this panther for a photo shoot, and um, he just had to go and talk to the trainer, um outside, and um, umm, look Gus is perfectly safe, I promise you, it’s just, just.”

Lindsay reached out to take Gus from Justin’s arms and pat him gently on his cheek. “Calm down Justin, it’s OK.”

Justin was stunned. “You know about Brian?”

“Of course, I’m the one who changed him.” She admitted.

“You did!” What? Why?” Justin blushed at the hard look Lindsay gave him, but he held his ground.

Lindsay just smiled at him again and turned back to Bri. “I think you should keep this one my love.” She said to the cat, placing the baby back on the floor with him and scratching the black furry head between the ears. “I’m very impressed with you Justin, I was a bit concerned when Brian told me he had revealed himself to you, but I can see now that it was a good decision.”

“I thought you did like me.” Justin didn't like how small his voice sounded but this was just too much, he knew he was good for Brian but clearly Lindsay was the one he needed to impress. 

“I’ve underestimated you I see, not only did you try to protect Gus you still did your best to keep Brian’s secret. I mean you failed spectacularly, but you tried and that means a lot to me.

“Ok, well thanks I guess.” The teen rubbed the back of his neck feeling a big _but_ coming.

“However,” Lindsay locked eyes with the teen as she stalked towards him. “I must warn you. Never come between a were and their cub again. We will fight to the death to protect our young.” 

Justin was suddenly afraid, Lindsay’s eyes shone with a silver fierceness that was total predator. “I’m sorry.” Justin squeaked. “I didn’t know, I was just trying to keep little Gus safe.”

“I know, and like I said, I’m very proud of you for standing up to Bri and protecting him at the same time, but you know now right.”

“Yes mam.” Justin’s let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the she-cat turned away and became just Lindsay again.

“Dam,” she murmured reading a message on her blackberry. “There’s a problem with the venue for tonight’s exhibition, I’ll have to go, come on Gus let’s get you packed up.”

Justin noticed the look of disappointment on the cat’s furry face as he put his big head on his equally big front paws. “Hey Lindsay, if you want to leave Gus with us, I can stay until you get back, you know in case Brian need help,” Justin raised his hands and wiggled his thumbs. “Some tasks need opposable thumbs.”

“Oh Ok, that’s that would be great actually, it’s a bitch of a place to get a pram in and out down there so it will be quicker if I can just pop in by myself.” Smiling at her little boy, Lindsay gave him a big kiss on his forehead. “Ok I’ll be back in an hour or so.” She stopped by Justin and kissed him on the cheek, dropping the nappy bag at his feet.

_Now ___

“What are you thinking about.” Lindsay asked, her eyes twinkling softly at her son and his father.

“Just about the first time I saw the two of them together.” Justin nodded to the toddler who was currently running a toy car up and down the panthers tail. Bri moved his head towards the boys nappy and sniffed. Giving his head a small shake in displeasure, he suddenly turned to look at Justin then the diaper bag and then back to the teen. 

“Sometimes I think you stay in cat form just to get out of changing diapers.” The teen mumbled, gathering the boy and wincing at the pungent odor. “Oh my god Gus, what have you been eating.” The teen laughed as Gus seemed to answer him with a string of babble.

“Must have been a year ago, I guess.” He continued. “You gave me the ‘we protect our young’ speech, scared the crap out of me.”

Mel called out from the kitchen. “Oh yes I remember Lindsay telling me about that, but Justin that’s not the first time you saw them in their natural state, mind you the first time it was Gus who was in form.”

Justin looked across the loft as Melanie poked her head out of the kitchen. “Remember Lindsay, when Justin came over to our place that first week and he thought he saw a big cat in Gus’s crib.” She reminded her wife.

“Oh yes, how could I forget,” She smiled at the memory. “You were so funny Justin, the way you came running out of the room yelling about cats suffocating babies. You remember that Justin? Brian made you believe you were having a bad trip from the night before.”

“Oh yes,” Mel continued. “Of course by the time you dragged us all back into the room, Gus has shifted back. The look on your face, so funny.”

“Oh My God!” The teen almost shouted. “You mean little Gus changes too?”

“Yes of course he does, I’m a born were so my offspring are as well.” Lindsay said in a tone that indicated that this should be obvious.

“What happens when he goes to school? Why haven’t I seen him change again? What happens..”

“Sunshine, would you please keep your voice down, you are scaring my son.” Brian spoke as the now naked, human formed man walked over to collect his boy and kiss his lover.

“Oh for fuck sake Brian, put some clothes on.” Melanie demanded.

"My loft, my dress code." Brian snipped. "Next time we have dinner it can be at your place and you can wear what ever the hell you want." 

Ignoring the fueding pair, Lindsay adressed the teen. “He only shifted during his first full moon, and he won’t shift again until he reaches puberty.” Lindsay explained. “It’s all perfectly natural, all the Peterson children attended normal schools and colleges, he will learn to adapt.”

“OK” The blond woman called as she carried a lasagne and a large bowl of salad to the table. “Can we get this double date done before Brian mounts Justin over the pasta and for god sakes Brian put some pants on!”


End file.
